Light my fire
by Mah Potter
Summary: É só porque ele quer provar a Katherine Stratford que ele não tem um coração de pedra; só por isso ele voltou para pegar os discos da mãe dela. Ou pelo menos, é o que Patrick Verona diz a si mesmo. Missing Moment do Episódio 1.07, Light my fire.


**N.A: **Ok, isso sou eu me aventurando por novos caminhos. É uma aventura, porque provavelmente ninguém vai ler (10 things é um fandom bem pequeno ainda), mas se você já abriu, dê uma chance - não a fic, mas ao _seriado_, que é surpreendemente bom (e se depois que você ouvir a voz do Patrick, você ainda não querer assistir o resto, desista). E, se você gostar, volte aqui e me diga se eu consegui me interferir direito na mente complicada de Patrick Verona.

**Disclaimer: **A julgar pelos meus suspiros sonhadores diários, "10 Things" não me pertence, nem tampouco os personagens (ou os atores).

**Sumário:** É só porque ele quer provar a Katherine Stratford que ele não tem um coração de pedra; só por isso ele voltou para pegar os discos da mãe dela. Ou pelo menos, é o que Patrick Verona diz a si mesmo. Missing Moment do Episódio 1.07, Light my fire.

**N.A²: **Sim. Aliás, não, eu não fui criativa com o título da fic. E, sim, é uma one-shot bem curtinha. E, não, não foi betada, então qualquer erro pode apontar ;) (e isso é uma desculpa para eu ganhar reviews).

**

* * *

Light my fire**

- O que eu posso dizer? – ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de sarcasmo. – Eu não sou _fácil._

Aquela era a frase mais óbvia que ele já tinha ouvido no século. Era claro para qualquer um que Katherine – não, Kat era mais apropriado a ela – Stratford era a pessoa mais difícil do mundo. Na maioria das vezes, ele gostava disso – porque ela realmente _era _um desafio, não?

Agora, ao vê-la dando-lhe as costas e indo embora – o que ela fazia com uma freqüência irritante -, ele desejava honestamente que ela pudesse ser um pouquinho mais razoável às vezes.

Não era como se ele tivesse querido chamá-la de piranha ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido – ele podia ver que ela não era como aquelas outras garotas que ele beijava e se divertia pela noite. Ela era... _diferente,_ mas também não era como se ele também tivesse decidido que gostaria de passar o resto da vida com ela – as pessoas realmente decidiam isso? – ou coisa assim.

Ela era interessante apenas, algo que ele nunca havia encontrado antes. Algo que o havia feito invadir o quarto dela às onze da noite, porque esperar pelo dia seguinte parecera tempo demais. Algo que o havia feito convidá-la para um clube, sendo que ele nunca havia convidado ninguém antes para sair – elas vinham procurá-lo, sempre. Algo que o havia feito sentir respeito por uma garota – não, ela era mais como uma mulher – que consertara o seu carro, sozinha. Algo que o havia feito sentir _saudades_ de sua presença, de sua voz lhe mandando colocar o capacete, de suas reclamações – ela levara a sério aquela história de ficar longe dele, e isso o irritara. Algo que o fizera _se declarar _para alguém.

Patrick Verona estava ficando patético, e sabia disso, mas não conseguia se importar.

Por que, afinal, qual era o problema de querer beijar alguém enquanto o fogo se espalhava entre as montanhas? Era bonito – ele se decidiu, resoluto. Havia algo de _interessante _no vermelho brilhando contra o céu escuro, e não era todo dia que se via um incêndio naquelas proporções. Não era todo dia que um beijo – simples, pelos seus padrões – fazia seu coração disparar – e ele sentira isso alguma vez? -, ou que uma garota – menina-mulher – fazia sua curiosidade despertar – ele chegava a _querer _voltar à escola só para vê-la, se perguntando sobre o que eles discutiriam, como ele poderia irritá-la, quando ele finalmente a beijaria.

Não que esse detalhe tivesse ocorrido de acordo com os seus planos. Ele já deveria saber, entretanto – quando os dois haviam conseguido ficar juntos por um instante sem que algo – geralmente, eles próprios – interferissem? Eles estavam tendo um momento _tão_ agradável...

Até ela - _claro_, ele pensou sombriamente – distorcer as palavras dele. Será que ela não tinha percebido que ele só queria lhe elogiar? Mas, ao invés de sentir grata – porque Patrick Verona _nunca _elogiava -, ela se ofendera e ainda o acusara de não se importar com o fogo, com as casas destruídas, com o que ela iria perder.

Talvez ele não se importasse com a própria casa. Talvez ele achasse o incêndio um belo espetáculo. Isso não queria dizer que ele quisesse ver a destruição. Ou ela triste.

Bem lá no fundo, Patrick Verona tinha um coração.

O que deveria explicar ele ter abandonado a evacuação em Padua High e estar caminhando pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Ao fundo, ele podia ouvir uma sirene dos caminhões de bombeiro, o som se aproximando conforme ele chegava mais perto.

Ele se permitiu um sorriso irônico, ao pensar que estava caminhando em direção a morte.

Mas ele sequer vira os bombeiros quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Uma onda de decepção o inundou quando ele percebeu que se precipitara. O fogo estava a leste e, com aquele vento e distância, os bombeiros já o teriam contido muito antes dele sequer ameaçar a casa dos Stratford. A casa dela.

Ainda assim, ele estava ali e, mesmo perdendo seu grande ato de coragem, não iria perder a viagem; e Patrick tinha que lhe provar algo. Ele não tinha um coração gelado de pedra - só às vezes, claro. Ele não queria que ela perdesse as poucas lembranças que tinha da mãe.

Escalar a árvore até a janela do quarto dela era mais fácil agora. Fazer isso lhe trouxe algo parecido com tristeza, porque da última – e primeira – vez que ele escalara, ele estava cheio de animação e – estranhamente – esperança, prevendo beijá-la e vê-la sorrindo pelo resto da noite.

Agora, ele só iria mostrar a Kat Stratford que ela estava errada. Isso faria um bem a ela, Patrick concluiu com um sorriso satisfeito.

A janela emperrada o dificultou mais do que quando ele teve que tatear as paredes do quarto à procura do interruptor. Pisando em um alguma roupa esquecida no chão do quarto, e empurrando um pufe para o lado, ele conseguiu acender a luz.

Era um pouco mais bagunçado do que ele imaginaria para a Srta. Certinha Defensora do Meio-Ambiente, mas ainda assim, era a cara dela; ele estava achando graça na bandeira da Inglaterra acima da cama, nas luzes apagadas ao redor da cortina e nos pôsteres de banda que mostravam que eles tinham algumas coisas em comum. Mas o que Patrick mais adorava era o aroma do quarto – porque era tão _dela, _que, pelo que ele sabia, Kat Stratford poderia estar ao seu lado agora. O aroma era uma mistura de frutas cítricas e flores do campo, algo que ele nunca encontrara no perfume das garotas que ele costumava sair. Rendendo-se àquela atração nova, ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

- _Deve ser uma mudança refrescante para você _– ela dissera, sua voz soando idêntica em suas lembranças, e, dessa vez, ele tinha que concordar. Era _refrescante _aspirar um perfume que não fosse excessivamente doce ou falso. Era refrescante sentir o perfume _dela._

E lá estava ele, sentindo saudades dela mais uma vez. Isso era tão... Patético. Ele não conseguia se impedir.

Com um suspiro pesado, ele abriu os olhos, tentando se concentrar. A caixa com os vinis – uma das poucas coisas que ele sabia que importava para Kat - estava no mesmo lugar que ela havia deixado antes de sair; evitando inspirar novamente aquele perfume instigante, ele pegou a caixa, apagou a luz do quarto e foi até a janela em um caminho reto, sem tropeçar – era como se ele já conhecesse o quarto de cor.

Ele riu com esse pensamento – estava se tornando, tal qual ele a acusara de ser, _obcecado. _Mas ele não era, _claro _– corrigiu-se mentalmente, tentando soar firme; _Kat _era. Mesmo que ela não quisesse admitir – e agora ele voltou a sorrir, se divertindo com a idéia.

Porque era interessante quando ela se permitia baixar a guarda diante dele; ele adorava vê-la sorrindo, se divertindo realmente, ou com aquele olhar de determinação e teimosia que ela mais insistia em lhe dar; e ele, provavelmente mais que tudo, gostava de tê-la beijado, e gostava do fato de que ela – por pequenos e preciosos segundos – o beijara de volta.

Então ela realmente o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

Se as coisas fossem simples, isso bastaria. Mas as coisas não eram.

A caixa o atrapalhou na hora de abrir a porta da escola, e uma velhinha prestativa o veio ajudar. Murmurando um distraído "obrigado", ele deixou a caixa em uma mesa no canto, seu olhar percorrendo as pessoas que andavam pelo corredor. Uma voz, no alto-falante, anunciou que o incêndio havia sido contido e ele xingou em voz baixa. Tanto trabalho por _nada..._

- Você está procurando ela?

Ele piscou, seu olhar se focando na velhinha que acabara de ajudá-lo.

- Ela quem?

- A garota que estava te comendo com os olhos – ela respondeu, sorrindo. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Não, eu acho que não estamos falando da mesma pessoa – porque Kat Stratford, "devorando-o com os olhos" por tempo suficiente para que outra pessoa notasse? Ele não conseguia imaginar isso.

- É aquela que estava distribuindo as águas – ela continuou, ignorando-o.

- Oh. – Ele estava sorrindo agora, se sentindo animado e estranhamente aquecido por dentro. – É essa, sim.

- Ah, você tem o mesmo olhar de encantamento que ela! – ele franziu a testa: Patrick Verona _nunca _ficava encantado. - Ela estava por ali, eu vou chamá-la...

- Não – ele meneou a cabeça. – Só entregue isso para ela. – E indicou as caixas com os vinis.

A velhinha estava lhe olhando com surpresa.

- Você saiu para pegar isso para sua namorada? Isso foi...

- Nem um pouco corajoso – ele retrucou, sua irritação agravando a voz. – Mais um desperdício de tempo, já que o fogo nem chegou perto. – E ele não precisava acrescentar que Kat não era sua namorada.

A velhinha estava rindo.

- É o pensamento que conta, jovenzinho – e ela ignorou a careta que ele fez ao ouvir seu apelido. O que havia acontecido com as pessoas sentirem pavor dele naturalmente? – Sua namorada irá gostar... Eu me lembro de como era ser jovem e apaixonada como se fosse ontem – ele tossiu para disfarçar o riso. - Ela não tem um coração tão duro quanto quer que as pessoas acreditem.

Ele se divertiu com isso também, mas não era realmente uma novidade. Desde o momento em que ela recitara alguns versos da música, naquele clube, ele sabia que havia emoções dentro dela.

Às vezes, e a idéia era perturbadora, ele via algumas coisas de si mesmo em Kat Stratford.

- Diga a ela que as caixas estão aqui – ele instruiu, e aquilo soou como um pedido. Que _estranho._

- Só isso?

Ele não entendeu o olhar daquela senhora, mas ele podia entender o sentido – havia algo a mais que Patrick Verona queria dizer a Kat Stratford? Talvez tentar lhe explicar exatamente que ele a achava interessante e linda, com sua teimosia e aqueles cabelos escuros e olhos profundos; talvez lhe dizer que ela nunca seria como as outras, e que, de qualquer forma, ele a preferia acima de qualquer uma; talvez lhe dizer algo inimaginável e inédito, algo que ele só podia pensar em dizer a ela, como uma frase com três palavras e sete letras...

- É. Só isso.

* * *

_Então, se você chegou até aqui... Reviews?_


End file.
